


Grapes

by prubun



Series: RusPru One-Shots [9]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Consensual, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nipple Play, bottom!prussia, inappropriate usage of fruit, top!russia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 06:32:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17523632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prubun/pseuds/prubun
Summary: Things have been stressful for Ivan in the recent weeks; Gilbert wants to help him relax.





	Grapes

**Author's Note:**

> My roommate bought grapes a while ago and I got inspired because looking at grapes and immediately thinking, "I wanna write porn," is a normal reaction.
> 
> Listen.  
> I just wanted to write smut where Gilbert gets adored and loved on by Ivan, grapes were just the gateway.

Ever since Gilbert came back to Russia to live with Ivan, people treated him less like the powerhouse he used to be and more like Ivan's personal servant. He was always at his side, almost attached at the hip, and people talked and gossiped about it. Although it didn't seem to bother Ivan; he passed it off as insignificant words from insignificant people, Gilbert felt differently, especially since some of the rumors about them were true.

Gilbert walked down the hall, a tan folder in one hand resting on his right shoulder, his other hand in his left pocket. It was some odd number of minutes after midnight and he had finally received a report from city officials about various needs and plans for Moscow that he was supposed to deliver to Ivan himself. He knocked at Ivan's door, but there was no answer even after a second and third round of knocks.

"Ivan?" Gilbert called through the door, and after still not getting an answer, he turned the doorknob and pushed the door open. "Ivan?" he said again.

The room was lit only by a small lamp on Ivan's desk opposite the door. Ivan was slumped down in his chair but immediately righted himself when he saw the door open.

"Gilbert? What are you doing here? What time is it?" Gilbert sighed and closed his eyes as he walked in, closing the door behind him. 

"It's after midnight. I finally got that report," he spoke as he waved the folder around before he plopped it down on Ivan's desk.

"I see. Took them long enough." Ivan sat forward and ran his fingers through his short ash-blond bangs.

"They had a lot to say, I guess."

"A lot to demand," Ivan growled. He pulled the folder towards himself and felt just how thick the folder was. Several pages thick, probably detailing everything they expected from Ivan, and from Gilbert now for his ties to Germany. Ivan glanced over the first page and quickly began to grimace at the requests. Gilbert suddenly flipped the folder shut.

"Don't bother with this tonight. You had officials bitching at you all day, I know because they were all over me too. Just ignore it, it's a problem for tomorrow." He glanced down to a bowl on the desk, a bowl half full with big green grapes. 

"No more cookies?"

"I ran out," Ivan admitted sheepishly and tugged his scarf up. "I've been stress eating this past week so I wanted something healthier..."

Gilbert plucked a grape from the stem. "Seems like a good alternative," he said and pushed the grape between his lips and bit it.

Ivan watched him chew for a moment and waited for him to swallow it. "You like them? They're a little bitter."

"I'm more of a sweets guy, to be honest, but I do like 'em." Gilbert plucked another one and looked at it before walking around the desk to stand beside Ivan. 

"I'm serious though, take the rest of the night off. If you don't you'll be here until morning."

Ivan looked away. "I know, but I—"

"No buts," Gilbert interjected and tugged at his scarf. Ivan looked up at him just in time for Gilbert to press the plump grape against his lips. 

"Take tonight off," Gilbert repeated more assertively.

Ivan swallowed and let Gilbert's words sink in. He couldn't tell if Gilbert was suggesting something or not. Gilbert was a bit shy; not prude, but he just didn't really know how to express his emotions, and Ivan didn't always know how to read them.

"Gilbert—"

"Just eat the damn grape." Gilbert pushed it into Ivan's mouth as soon as he opened it. Ivan complied and ate it, and then fumbled with his scarf.

"You seem irritated, did something happen?" Ivan asked, and he seemed to have struck a nerve as Gilbert's face winced before he turned his head away. 

"It's nothing," Gilbert lied.

Ivan reached out and yanked on Gilbert's hips, making him fall into his lap with Gilbert's back to his front and wrapped his arms tight around him.

"H-Hey, what are you—?" 

Ivan kissed his neck. "You're bad at lying, Gilbert..."

Gilbert tutted, trying to ignore how warm his cheeks were feeling. "Really, it's nothing. Just dumb people saying things."

"Saying things?" Ivan kissed his neck again but higher, closer to his ear.

This time Gilbert inhaled sharply and shifted, his hand gripped at Ivan's arm. Ivan knew that one of his weak spots were his ears, and knew that it'd make Gilbert unravel.

"H-Hey, if you want me to talk then stop doing that."

"Sorry," Ivan chuckled beside Gilbert's ear and made him shiver. "I probably already know what they're saying anyway, so you don't have to tell me." 

Gilbert narrowed his eyes on the window, watching heavy snowflakes fall down at an angle on a canvas of black.

"But I can tell that it's bothering you more than usual today. Why?"

Several moments passed before Gilbert finally sighed and gave in. "They think I'm your slave."

"My slave?" Ivan's grip tightened on Gilbert's waist.

"Work slave, sex slave, any kind of slave really," Gilbert muttered, eyes falling down sadly now. "Rumors about us have been going around for months, and a lot of it is pretty accurate, to be honest..."

Ivan opened his eyes wide. "Gilbert, do you think that I see you like that?" Gilbert didn't respond and it made Ivan's chest hurt. "Gilbert, hold on," Ivan turned Gilbert's body more towards him. "I try not to put too much of a burden on you, I really do."

"I know that—"

"And we've never even..." Ivan blushed and looked down, glancing over Gilbert's thighs.

"I-I know!" the pitch in Gilbert's voice rose in embarrassment. 

"I mean we've gotten pretty close to it."

"Shut up!" Gilbert turned away from him. "You don't have to tell me what we have and haven't done!" His cheeks were burning. _'Why does he have to say things like that...'_

Gilbert felt Ivan's lips on his neck again. "You get so shy when we talk about these things. Why?"

"Because! It's just...embarrassing!"

"Do you not like being vulnerable?" Ivan asked and Gilbert went stiff and quiet. "You don't have to be afraid with me. Nothing will hurt you if you let your guard down. That's what love is, isn't it? Being able to be completely vulnerable around each other?"

Gilbert shifted his eyes to the side. "But you're never vulnerable."

"I am right now." Ivan rested his chin on Gilbert's shoulder. "I know you think about it, I can sometimes hear you late at night, that's why I moved you upstairs," Ivan chuckled. "Sometimes you even say my name, it's really cute."

"Hey!" Gilbert twisted to look at him, ready to retort more, but when he saw Ivan's face smiling softly at him and blushing, he just couldn't say anything.

"Whenever you're ready."

"Be quiet," Gilbert grumbled at him. 

"I'm fine with just doing this." Ivan pulled a grape from the stem and pressed it against Gilbert's mouth. "Say _ahh,_ " Gilbert grinned a bit before opening his mouth and eating the grape.

"You're so embarrassing."

"You like it, don't try to hide it."

Gilbert pouted at him. "Doesn't make it not embarrassing."

Ivan laughed and picked another grape. "I suppose that's true. Want another?"

Gilbert replied in the form of opening his mouth. Ivan placed the grape on Gilbert's tongue, and for a quick second Gilbert's tongue brushed against Ivan's finger. Gilbert's eyes met his, narrow and almost shining.

"Are you...trying to seduce me?" Ivan muttered out. 

"It was an accident." Gilbert's tone said otherwise and Ivan blushed, eyes blinking.

"You..." Ivan shifted his eyes away. "You liar..."

Gilbert smiled and leaned back some, head tilting to the side. "Sorry. Teasing you is fun."

Ivan looked at him, and then slowly grinned. "But when I do it to you, it's embarrassing and you get all shy."

Gilbert shrugged. "When I'm doing it, I'm in control."

"I see." Ivan shifted his body and pulled Gilbert close, their noses just a few centimeters apart. "So if I let you lead, you're fine?"

"What do you mean?"

"You get nervous and shy when I touch you a lot, so why don't you do it?"

"... What?"

Ivan chuckled and tightened his grip. "Do what you want. Touch me, touch yourself." Ivan kissed his cheek. "Or I could just keep feeding you grapes?"

Gilbert reached over and plucked another grape. "They are good." He pushed it against Ivan's lips. "Open."

Ivan blushed. Even though Gilbert was shy, he had his moments where he just looked so erotic and sexy and Ivan did not believe that Gilbert was unaware of it. 

Ivan opened his mouth and let Gilbert push the grape in. His lips clasped around Gilbert's index finger and licked along the side, all while keeping eye-contact with him. This time, Ivan wanted to tease. He couldn't help it; he loved seeing Gilbert blush and get flustered, and that's exactly what happened. Gilbert's body stiffened and his cheeks turned darker. He tried to pull his hand away but Ivan tightened his grasp to hold it in place and began to leave soft, slow kisses along the base of his thumb up to his wrist where he nibbled on the thin skin there. 

"Ivan..."

"Hm?" Ivan looked up at him and grinned.

Gilbert swallowed. "N-Nothing." 

Ivan hummed deeply and continued to leave little kisses along Gilbert's wrist. He turned the palm over and kissed along the blue veins visible through his skin. Gilbert was beginning to squirm with arousal and his face was wincing slightly, and both were a sight that Ivan savored. Maybe Ivan was a bit devious for it, but he loved the fact that Gilbert couldn't handle being teased despite doing some teasing himself.

"Something wrong?" Ivan asked with a sly grin.

"No..."

"Good. But," Ivan looked him dead in the eye. "You will tell me if something is wrong, right?"

Gilbert nodded slowly and Ivan closed the space between them. He kissed Gilbert's lips and slid his hand up Gilbert's chest. He caressed Gilbert's body through the thin white shirt, groping gently at his sides, stomach, ribs, and chest. He paused, just holding onto Gilbert's side.

"I'm sorry," he muttered. Gilbert saw a solemn expression creep onto Ivan's face, narrowed eyes, and a small frown. "I wanted to give you control, but here I am taking it back." Ivan sighed and rubbed Gilbert's side. "I just can't help it. I want to touch you, I want to make you feel good."

"Ivan..."

"I'm sorry, Gilbert." Ivan leaned his head against Gilbert's chest.

"H-Hey now..." Gilbert placed his hand on the back of Ivan's head. "Relax would ya? If you want to do something then just say so."

"But, you..." 

Gilbert clenched his teeth and glanced away, flustered. "Forget that, all right? Just...do what you want."

Ivan's eyes widened. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Tell me if you want me to stop." 

Ivan kissed Gilbert's cheek but wrapped one arm tight around him to bring him closer. His other hand slid up and began to toy with the second button of Gilbert's shirt. After a moment he undid it and moved down to the next one. Gilbert began to squirm with each movement of Ivan's fingers, feeling how he tugged gently on the buttons and began to kiss along his neck. He knew that he was alright, and he had to let himself give in and realize that nothing was embarrassing and there was no reason to be nervous. That it was okay to not be in control.

Ivan left the last button closed but pushed Gilbert's shirt open a bit to slide his hand in. He moved across his pectoral muscles and groped at his flat chest, then let his index finger rest on top of one of his nipples. Gilbert took in a subtle breath but being so close, Ivan noticed it immediately.

"Are you alright?" Ivan asked.

Gilbert nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Ivan smiled and kissed the corner of Gilbert's mouth. "You're so cute, your face is so red right now and I've barely even touched you..." He began to rub his finger in a circular motion.

"Be quiet," Gilbert growled at him and Ivan chuckled, giving him a small peck on the lips. His finger kept rubbing and slowly he watched as Gilbert unraveled. His eyebrows knit together and his mouth hung open slightly with a faint panting, his eyes drooped and looked glazed over, and his cheeks were bright and flush.

"How are you doing?" Ivan whispered in his ear.

"F-Fine, don't worry about that—"

"That's not what I'm asking about," Ivan corrected and slid his hand down until he reached the top of Gilbert's pants. Gilbert felt a bit stupid for not realizing what Ivan was referring to but he didn't have time to be embarrassed because Ivan began to tug on the front of his pants with one finger. 

"Well?"

Gilbert groaned and leaned his head against Ivan's shoulder. "Why do I need to answer..."

"Because I need to know if you're okay. If you're ready, where you are."

"Ugh, fine!" Gilbert pushed himself off of Ivan and began to undo his pants. _'Stupid idiot...he already knows, so why does he...'_  He blushed as he pushed his pants down to his ankles and kicked them off.

Ivan smiled at him. He knew that Gilbert was a shy one; didn't like talking about sex or anything close to it, but it was nice to see Gilbert at least comfortable enough to take his clothes off.

"You're poking out," Ivan chuckled and brushed his hand across the hem of Gilbert's underwear.

"Gee, I wonder why."

Ivan laughed louder. "Come here," he said and pulled Gilbert back onto his lap so he was straddling him. "You're a bit of a brat, you know that? Can't make up your mind if you're too shy for this or not... Such a tease."

"Be quiet already. I'm no good at talking, you're better at that."

Ivan breathed in. "I know, and that's why you're like this now."

"That and you've been touching me, idiot."

"Hey now," Ivan gently gripped Gilbert's chin. "That's not very nice," he pouted.

"Get over it," Gilbert retorted and kissed Ivan's lips. "Are you going to do it or do I have to?"

"Would you? I'd love to see what you do next."

Gilbert's brows came together and hugged around Ivan's shoulders, pressing his torso against Ivan's. "Just touch me already," he grumbled.

Ivan was quiet for a moment and then rubbed a hand up Gilbert's back. "Y'know, Gilbert...I'm starting to think that you actually want to be dominated." Gilbert stiffened and Ivan felt it. 

"You say you like to be in control, but you want me to do it. Or is that your way of being in control? Me following your orders." His fingers slipped just under the hem of Gilbert's underwear and he grunted.

"If...that's how you want to see it, then..." Ivan pressed his lips against Gilbert's ear. 

"Whatever way works for me, as long as I get to touch you," Ivan whispered kissed into Gilbert's hair a few times as his hand moved further under his underwear to touch his skin. "Just tell me if you want me to stop." Ivan groped Gilbert's butt, earning him a nice little moan. He felt Gilbert's fingers grip into his shirt and he smiled.

"You're so cute, Gilbert..." He pulled Gilbert's underwear down and lifted his leg. "Let's get you out of these..." Ivan kissed his cheek as he pulled the underwear off one leg, leaving it hanging on the other knee. He looked down, saw Gilbert semi-erect and leaking a bit, and he grinned. 

"Enjoying yourself?"

Gilbert pinched Ivan's nose between his thumb and index finger. "You talk too much." Gilbert pushed his lips to Ivan's with some force and rocked his hips a bit.

Ivan chuckled and broke the kiss. "You really can't make up your mind."

"Are you really complaining?"

Ivan shook his head. "I just think it's cute." Ivan slid his hand up Gilbert's inner thigh, splayed his fingers over his groin before he wrapped them around Gilbert's cock; he responded with a sharp inhale and arched his back as Ivan began a slow stroking motion. He watched Gilbert melt right into him, body going lax and face relaxing into an expression of pleasure, mouth hanging open and eyes half-lidded. Ivan left several soft and slow kisses to Gilbert's temple as he touched him; he knew that pleasure mixed with gentle touches drove Gilbert crazy.

After a minute, Gilbert's breathing changed, it came out in heavier pants and little grunts escaped his lips. Another minute and he was moaning and biting his lip to keep himself quiet all while rocking his hips subtly. Two minutes passed and he used the back of his hand to cover his mouth to muffle his moans.

"What's wrong? You're being more vocal tonight than usual."

"Sh-Shut up..."

Ivan kissed his head and gave a particularly hard squeeze, breaking Gilbert and making him moan loud and shamefully. He pressed his hand to his mouth harder and felt embarrassed.

"Are you feeling more sensitive?"

Gilbert didn't answer. Ivan's eyes widened.

"You haven't been touching yourself lately," he realized and used his free hand to pull Gilbert's hand from his mouth. "That's why you're like this."

"Be quiet already."

Ivan chuckled. "You've been so busy lately running all over Moscow for me and flying back to Berlin almost weekly, you barely have time for yourself anymore."

It was true. Gilbert had so much to deal with lately that by the time he got home or had any downtime he just wanted to sleep. He didn't have any time to relax. Ivan had heard him masturbate in the past; it's why he moved Gilbert to the upper floor weeks ago to avoid any being heard by any of the people who stay on the bottom floor, but lately Ivan hadn't heard anything from Gilbert.

"You've been so pent up that you can't keep yourself quiet at all, you're falling apart."

Gilbert buried his face in Ivan's chest. "Come on, stop making fun of me."

Ivan hugged around him. "I'm not, I love seeing you like this, and I want to make you feel good, remember?"

"Then...hurry up..."

Ivan smiled and squeezed his hand. Gilbert gasped and rocked towards him.

"So naughty," Ivan whispered in his ear. He picked up his pace and stroked faster. Within a minute Gilbert was panting heavier and grunting, his face winced like he was in pain but Ivan knew it was pure pleasure. Another minute and Gilbert's body was writhing in his grasp just before he orgasmed with an almost violent jolt. Ivan held him as he moaned and stuttered, coming down from his pleasure. He wiped a bit of drool from Gilbert's lip and smiled as he kissed him.

"You're beautiful, you know that?"

"Yeah, you tell me a lot."

Ivan peppered him with kisses. "You look exhausted, you should sleep."

"Don't wanna move." Ivan chuckled and lifted Gilbert up from his lap, stood up, and placed Gilbert in the chair. 

"I'll carry you to your room in a minute." Ivan grabbed his coat but Gilbert gripped onto it and pulled. "What's wrong?"

"I want to sleep with you tonight," Gilbert told him. Ivan smiled.

"I'd like that." Ivan wrapped the coat around Gilbert's shoulders and helped him up. "Don't want anyone seeing you naked like this," he laughed.

"I could just put my pants back on."

Ivan smiled sweetly. "Why do that when I'm just going to remove them again?"

Gilbert sighed and looked away blushing. "Pervert."

Ivan led Gilbert to his bedroom. He locked the door and lifted Gilbert onto the bed before striping his own jacket off. He put pajama pants on and wore a long baggy shirt to bed, while Gilbert lounged in just his button-up that was still just held together by one button at the bottom. Ivan thought he looked sexy lying on the bed in just a shirt, but it was late and Gilbert was tired; he'd save the rest for another day.

When Ivan got into bed, Gilbert cuddled up beside him wrapping an arm over his belly and ribs, Ivan held around his waist.

"Tomorrow, I'll return the favor." Gilbert kissed his neck slowly.

"Oh? What did you have in mind?"

"Guess you'll find out when you wake up," Gilbert cooed sensually and traced circles on Ivan's chest. The little devilish grin on thin pink lips could drive Ivan crazy, but he settled for the twist in his gut and the flutter in his chest for tonight, the rest could wait. They had all the time in the world to enjoy and explore each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe in 3 years I'll write a part 2 so we can see what Gilbert does for Ivan.
> 
> —
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> Remember to leave a comment if you enjoyed! Thank you!
> 
>  **Links:**  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/prubun0) (I'm most active here)  
> [Tumblr](https://prubun.tumblr.com/) (mostly fic updates)  
> [Carrd](https://prubun.carrd.co/) (other links)


End file.
